


The burning question

by TestingMyPatience



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestingMyPatience/pseuds/TestingMyPatience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only once in your life do you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you’ve never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. A phone call or two during the day helps to get you through a long day’s work and actually brings a smile to your face. In their presence, there’s no need for conversation because you find you’re quite content in just having them nearby. </p>
<p>Robert Sugden doesn’t often find himself lost for words but it is the things we love that we tend to loose ourselves in the most. There is no doubt that Robert loves Aaron but can he find the right words to ask him the most important question of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Robert lay in bed; his mind racing as he searched for some kind of answer in his own thoughts. He looked down at Aaron who was snuggled against his chest fast asleep and ran his fingers softly through his hair. There was something about watching him sleep that always made Robert smile. He loved Aaron; more with each passing day and he couldn’t imagine ever living without him.

Even after everything, they’d still found their way back to each other. They’d been through hell and back together but somehow managed to find the strength to keep going; to carry on even when it seemed all hope was lost. Aaron had allowed Robert to see the most vulnerable parts of him; shared his deepest darkest secret with him. In the end it was the only way that allowed Aaron to move on, to find some closure. It was Robert’s strength and support that allowed him to get through the darkest parts of him life, and it was Robert’s love that allowed his heart to heal and feel true pleasure that was so real it scared him at first.

It was no secret that they’d had a rocky start, but things were different now. They’d been together as an official couple for nearly two years and they cared deeply for each other. There was nothing that Robert wanted more than to be able to take away what had happened, but the past was the past, and he couldn’t change it. What he could do though was be there for Aaron. Keep him safe, love him and never let him down. He wanted to give Aaron the best life possible; the life he deserved.

He shifted slightly down the bed so that he was face to face with Aaron who was still fast asleep and rested his head on the pillow. He looked at him with complete adoration and moved forward to kiss him lightly on the end of his nose. Aaron scrunched up his face and moved further into Robert’s arms. He laughed a little to himself. Aaron was utterly adorable, even while sleeping and there were no words to describe how much he loved him. Lately there was something playing on his mind; something he’d been meaning to ask Aaron. Something very important. It was a question that he had worn on his lips for days. Like a loose thread on a sweater that he couldn’t resist pulling even though he knew it could all unravel around him. He had been thinking about it for a while now but he just couldn’t find the right words.

He smiled as he remembered back to when Aaron had first asked them to move in together. Liv had gone to live with Sandra. It wasn’t because she didn’t love living with Aaron - she did. She had even gotten used to the idea of having Robert around and finally accepted him as part of Aaron’s life. But in the end, she missed her mum and finally made the decision to go and live with her. It was only then; when they both found themselves with more time to be alone together; did they realise how hard it was becoming to find any privacy.

 Aaron had danced around the subject for so long, dropping subtle hints here and there, about how there wasn’t enough space and how he wished it could just be the both of them. Eventually he had just come out with it. Maybe it was down to the fact that they were caught in the shower together one morning by Charity who seemed to find it very amusing. Of course Robert had jumped at the chance and found them a place to live in a matter of days. What Aaron didn’t know was that Robert was also going to ask him the same question but had held back for a while in fear of it seeming like he was rushing things.

 This was a much more life changing question that he wanted to ask him. He had opened his heart so much; knowing there was a possibility that it could be shattered into tiny pieces; but Aaron was worth the risk. He was going to ask him no matter what. The love they shared for each other was something Robert had never dreamed possible. He smiled to himself. They had practically been living together at the pub anyway. They spent every waking day together. Chas had made a comment about them being inseparable once. She wasn’t wrong. Not really. Now that they had each other they never wanted to let go and it hurt when they were apart. They loved each other. And that’s why he knew he was making the right decision; he just didn’t know how to go about it or how Aaron would react. He sighed but decided to go to sleep. He could think about it more tomorrow.

__________________________

Robert woke to an empty bed. The aroma of sweet coffee wafting heavily through the house, cutting through the heavy veil of sleep with the smooth rich scent. He sat up and rubbed his eyes; the invigorating odour drawing him to the kitchen.

He went downstairs to find Aaron already awake.

“Mm, good morning” Robert said as he walked over to Aaron and wrapped him arms tightly around his waist and nuzzled into his neck to feel his warm skin.

“Morning” Aaron smiled as he turned around to meet Robert’s lips. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, not bad” he smiled. He didn’t really want to tell him that he hadn’t sleep well and in fact he’d been up most of the night. After all Aaron would want to know why and he couldn’t exactly tell him the truth. Not yet anyway. The fact that he’s been thinking of ways on how to ask Aaron to- . He was snapped out of his thoughts when Aaron spoke.

“Sit down, I’m making you breakfast.”

Robert did as Aaron asked and took a seat at the table. It was indescribable the feeling he felt, waking up to have his boyfriend make him breakfast. The simply gesture made him feel so loved, so content. “C’mere you” Robert said as he reached out for Aaron’s arm as he moved closer to the table where Robert was sitting. He kissed his hand softly and stroked his fingers with his thumb. “I’m so lucky to have you, I love you. You know that don’t you.”

Aaron smiled at him. “Yeah, I know”.

“You love me as well, don’t you?” Robert asked looking up at him, slight hesitation in his voice.

Aaron looked down at him “you know I do. Why’d you ask?”

“Just checking” Robert smiled

“Off course I love you. I love you more than anything” he sat across Robert’s lap and kissed him gently on the lips. It wasn’t the first time Aaron had said those words. In fact he found himself saying it quite often, but nevertheless it was still nice for Robert to hear and Aaron knew that.

Aaron stood up and kissed Robert’s shoulder lightly before going back to making breakfast.

Robert smiled and watched him as he went back to cooking. He remembered back to when he and Aaron had first got back together, it had taken months for him to say the words, but when he did Robert could have burst with happiness.

It was about a week after they had moved in together and Robert had been out all day working.

_After finally finishing his meeting he got into his car; sighing to himself as he rested his head against the steering wheel. It had been such a long day and he couldn’t wait to get home. He pulled out his phone from his pocket noticing that he’d had several messages from Aaron who was clearly worried because Robert hadn’t been in touch._

_A: Hey, you okay? X_

_A: Robert, it’s really late. You’ve been out all day._

_A: Just let me know you’re alright._

_A: I’m getting worried now._

_A: Rob?_

_A: Robert?_

_He read the messages and felt a twinge of guilt. It wasn’t like he’d been ignoring Aaron, he just hadn’t found the time to check his phone; he’d just been so busy._

_R: Aaron, I’m okay. Really sorry. Haven’t had chance to reply. Been in work all day, not checked phone. X_

_Just as he was about to hit send the battery on his phone died. He cursed a little, annoyed that he hadn’t been able to send the message to Aaron, who was obviously worried because he hadn’t been in touch all day. He decided to head home though, not wanting to waste any more time._

_The drive took about an hour, and he was relieved when he finally reached the village. He pulled up outside his and Aaron’s house and unlocked the door._

_“Aaron?” He shouted “Aaron?” Just as he was about to shout again Aaron appeared from the other room._

_“Hey, I’m sorry, my-” He was cut off._

_“Oh, so now you wanna talk, you’ve been ignoring me all day” he looked annoyed._

_“Aaron I’ve not had chance to check my phone, I’ve been in a meeting all day and when I finally finished, the battery on my phone died.”_

_He snorted. “So you couldn’t just send a quick text to let me know you were okay” He folded his arms and looked the other way._

_“Aaron I’ve not had chance to-” He was cut off again._

_“Don’t bother.” He said as he turned to walk off._

_“Great” Robert’s tone of voice increased slightly “so now you’re mad at me because I didn’t reply to a text.” He threw his hands in the air. “Just great!”_

_Aaron stopped and turned around. “I’m not mad because you didn’t reply Robert, I’m mad because I love ya.” He shouted._

_The room went silent and they both just looked at each other._

_…_

That was the first time Aaron had said the words. He smiled to himself. It wasn’t exactly how he imagined it to happen, but he still knew Aaron meant it and it still felt just as good to hear it.

Robert’s concentration was broken again as Aaron brought him a hot mug of coffee over and some freshly stacked pancakes and placed them on the table in front of him along with a fork.

Aaron spoke. “Eat up”

Robert looked at him and smiled “Thankyou.”

Aaron sat down at the table opposite and began to eat his breakfast. Robert let his mind wander again.

 

_“What did you just say?” Robert looked at him; unsure whether his ears were deceiving him._

_Aaron moved closer and his facial expression softened slightly. “I said, I love you…. A_ _lot. He continued. “And I know sometimes I do things that make it seem like I don’t care, but trust me…you are my world. I worry about you Robert and when you don’t answer my texts…” he looked to the floor unable to meet Roberts gaze._

_Robert stepped a little closer and titled his chin up. “Aaron I am so sorry, I-“_

_“I know” His eyes flicked from Roberts lips and back to his eyes again. “I know. I overreacted I’m sorry.”_

_That was all Robert needed to hear and he closed the gap between them and grabbed both sides of Aaron’s face as he pressed their lips together, it was soft and slow, comforting in ways words never would be. Aaron gripped tightly to his arms, never wanting to let him go. They broke apart after a few seconds and Robert spoke. “I love you so much Aaron, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say it back.”_

_They looked at each other again and Robert pulled Aaron into his arms. They smiled to themselves as they held each other in a tight embrace as the world around them melted away._

_…_

It was then when Aaron had finally admitted out loud how he really felt, was he truly able to say the words to Robert without any hesitation or fear.

Robert soon went back to eating, when an idea suddenly formed in his mind.

__________________________

Robert took another drink from the glass; the warm liquid dominating his mouth. It wasn’t a particularly pleasant taste but he needed something strong to calm his nerves. Aaron had been out working all day, which had worked out quite well as it gave him a chance to prepare and get everything ready for the evening he had planned.

He heard the door handle go and just knowing that it was Aaron was enough to make his chest feel tight and give him an overwhelming flustering pain that made him feel like he couldn’t breathe. He managed to straighten himself out and smiled as Aaron walked in.

Aaron stopped and stood in the doorway of the kitchen. His heart welled with love as he saw the beautiful decorated table filled with brightly lit candles and scattered with rose petals.

“What’s all this?” He smiled as he looked at Robert.

Robert looked at him and cleared his throat trying to hide any trace of nervousness before he spoke “It’s to show you how much you mean to me. I’ve made you a special dinner.”

Aaron grabbed him and kissed him. “God. I love you.” He said as he broke the kiss. “I’m just gonna go and get changed, I’ll be down a minute. He smiled at him before leaning over and whispering seductively in Robert’s ear “I’ll have to think of a way of thanking you for all of this.” He kissed him again and went upstairs to get changed.

Robert watched as Aaron left the kitchen and let out a long breath he didn’t realise he was holding in - he’d never been this nervous in his life. He paced the kitchen several times when Aaron appeared again after a few minutes.

“Robert, are you alright?” He sounded slightly concerned as he saw the expression etched on Roberts face.

Robert swallowed hard. “Yeah I’m fine. It’s just…there’s something I need to ask you. And if I don’t do it now, I don’t think I ever will. Aaron I don’t want to lose you.”

“Hey, look at me…I’m not going anywhere. Whatever it is you can tell me” He smiled. The kind of smile that melted Robert’s heart even more.

Robert took a deep breath and took hold of Aaron’s hand.

“Aaron.” Robert began to speak before Aaron even had a chance to say anything. “I love you….I am who I am because of you. You are my every reason, every hope and every dream I’ve ever had. Every day we are together is the greatest day of my life.

When I tell you I love you I don’t say it out of habit, I say it to remind you that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. He let go of Aaron’s hand and pulled out a small box from his pocket and got down on one knee.

I wish I could give you the world, but this ring is all I can afford right now. He smiled and Aaron could feel his heart beating out of his chest as Robert spoke.

Aaron Dingle, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this, it means a lot. I really appreciate all of the Kudos and lovely comments and I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter!

Aaron had never pictured himself as the settling down type. Maybe it was because he valued his freedom a little too much, or maybe it was because he couldn’t imagine anyone ever wanting to spend the rest of their life with him. Marriage was something he’d never really considered, never even thought about. It was only when Robert came into his life for good did he find himself embracing new things rather than being afraid. It was only then when he found himself thinking about what marriage actually meant did it occur to him that maybe he would like to settle down one day.

Marriage he thought. The union of two people. Making your love eternal; when two hearts become one. It doesn’t necessarily mean you’ll always get along but the beauty of it is that if you pick the right person and you love each other, you’ll always find a way through it. And so, here he was. Stood in the kitchen doorway, Robert Sugden; his lover, his soulmate, his everything, down on one knee.

Aaron wasn’t the marrying type. At least he didn’t think he was. But in that moment. Every breath, every heartbeat, every surge across his synapses; each one saying yes. Yes. All yes.

“Yes” He said. Smiling through the tears, completely overwhelmed. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Roberts grin widened across his cheeks. The happiness radiating from his smile as his heart almost stopped from Aaron’s words. Just one word. A simple ‘yes’ was enough to make him feel a thousand emotions swirling all at once. All of his uncertainties, hesitation and doubts disappeared all at once as he stood up and took Aaron’s hand and slid the ring on his finger. Aaron looked down and admired the new piece of jewellery that seemed to fit him very well.

“You don’t realise how happy you’ve made me” he said brushing the tears away with his thumb from Aaron eyes.

Before Aaron could reply, he crashed their lips together, pushing Aaron hard against the wall. He cupped the back of Aaron’s head as he kissed his hard and urgent; taking the kisses from his lips to his jaw and then his neck. He moved down to Aaron’s throat; pressing open kisses; sucking and biting at the skin there. Aaron moaned as he ran his fingers through Robert’s blonde hair urging his to carry on. “Rob…”

His hands found Aaron’s waist and he pressed their bodies close together.

“I want you.”

Aaron swallowed hard and nodded, his head falling back with a groan as Robert moved further down his body.

He stopped and grabbed him, slamming their hips together, grinding against him; breathing rapid. He pushed Aaron back against the table, knocking it slightly. It wobbled and one of the candles fell.

“Oh shit, the candles” Robert shouted, snapping out of his lusted daze and moving Aaron out of the way.

The flame licked at the tablecloth, slowly spreading as they both stood there for a minute looking in horror.

“Rob, quick put it out”

“Aaron, I’m trying.” Robert said frantically as he filled a glass of water and threw it over the tablecloth.

He repeated his actions, luckily managing to catch the small fire before it got out of hand; killing the dangerous orange beauty of the flame as it sizzled out beneath him as he blew the remaining candles out.

“Right we’re never having candles in this house again.” He let out a sigh of relief and looked at Aaron.

“Too right, you nearly burnt our house down.”

“Me? You were the one that knocked the candle over.”

“Only because you slammed me against the table” He looked at Robert, who started smiling. The initial panic fading as he moved closer to Aaron again.

“Oh yeah? Where were we?” he said closing the gap between them.

Aaron smiled against his lips as Robert kissed him. “What about dinner? Thought you were making me a ‘special’ dinner?” It wasn’t like Robert to cook and Aaron didn’t want to miss out on an opportunity that didn’t arise very often.

Robert looked at him. “Well we’ve already got the ‘special’ part out of the way.” He said looking down at Aaron’s ring. “And it’s ruined now anyway.” Robert turned to see the burnt table cloth, candles and melted wax all over the floor. He looked back to Aaron. “It doesn’t matter though because now you’ve agreed to marry me.” He smiled at the words. “We’ve got the rest of our lives together and if it makes you happy I’ll cook you dinner tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that. I’ll cook you dinner every day just to see you smile because your happiness means everything to me.”

Aaron smiled at him. “I love you.”

Robert moved closer and grabbed Aaron by his shirt claiming his lips. “Right, upstairs now” he growled down his ear.

\---------------------------

The next morning, Robert and Aaron both lay in bed together. Robert lay across Aaron’s chest while Aaron had an arm wrapped lazily around him. Neither one of them asleep but both in a comfortable silence, they didn’t need to speak. Just each other’s presence alone was enough for them both to feel content and at ease. Last night Robert has showed Aaron just how much he meant to him; just how much he loved him. He smiled to himself as he looked at the marks he had left across Aaron’s body; proof that Aaron belonged to him.

“Are you sure you want me? Aaron said staring to the ceiling, breaking Robert out of his thoughts.

Robert lifted his head up to look at him. “Of course I want you. I want you more than anything.” He shifted slightly so that he was in a more comfortable position and propped himself up on his elbow so that he could look at Aaron.

“No. I mean, are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me?” He still continued to stare at the ceiling.

Robert sat up and moved up the bed. “Aaron look at me.” He said as he lay on his side and rested his head on the pillow.

Aaron rolled over onto his side so that he and Robert were now face to face.

“Listen to me. There are no words to describe how much I love you. I want you more and more every day. I need you Aaron. And last night” He said stroking Aaron’s face gently “When you agreed to become my...husband” They both smiled at the word as it sent tingling sensations across their whole bodies. “Was the best night of my life.”

Aaron looked at him and leaned in to meet his lips. “Robert Sugden…You’re getting soft” He laughed as Robert rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile creeping on his lips.

“I mean it though Aaron”

“I know.” Aaron looked down and then back up to Robert. “Robert without you I couldn’t have got through the last couple of years. You’ve supported me through everything and I’ll always love you.

“Come here” Robert said pulling him in close.

They cuddled for a while; taking in each other scents, loving the feeling of the warm embrace; in that moment there was nothing that could break them apart.

“So we’re really doing this then” Aaron smiled looking at his ring.

“Looks like it” Robert smiled back.

Aaron admired the ring and stopped when something came into his head. He sat up and looked at Robert. “So will I take your name...or?”

Robert sat up. Resting against the headboard of the bed. “Hadn’t really thought about it.”

“Aaron Sugden” He said out loud. “Robert Dingle” They both looked at each other and laughed.

“Dingle-Sugden” Aaron said. “We could take both of our names…”

Robert tested out the new surname “Aaron Dingle-Sugden and Robert Dingle-Sugden.” He smiled. “I like it.”

“I can’t wait to marry you. Then you’ll always be mine and the whole world will know.” Robert lay back down on the bed.

“I’m already yours.” Aaron said nestling between Robert legs and kissing along his chest all the way up to his throat which earned him a small moan from the older man as he claimed his lips.

“There’s something important we need to do first though” Aaron said as he broke apart from Robert’s lips.

Robert raised an eyebrow and looked at Aaron. “Oh, and what’s that?”

“Tell my mum” He laughed.

Robert groaned. “Ugh, it’s taken years for her to even be civil with me. And still she only tolerates me for your sake. And now…now I’m gonna have to tell her that I’m marrying her son.”

Aaron gave a small chuckle and kissed Robert’s shoulder. “She’ll be fine about it. She knows how much you mean to me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure”

“Well we’ll soon find out, we’re going to tell her today.”

Robert groaned and moved Aaron to the other side of the bed as he turned over to bury his face in the pillows.

Aaron just laughed and began trailing kisses up and down Roberts back.

Well, this is going to be interesting he thought.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Aaron said yes. How will Chas react though?  
> I personally love the name Livesy-Sugden for Robert and Aaron, but obviously Aaron is a Dingle now so I didn't really want to change his surname. Who knows maybe Emmerdale will give us a Robron wedding one day - here's hoping!
> 
> Thanks again for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> What will Aaron's answer be?


End file.
